No More Waiting
by Sherene Haydel
Summary: Sequel to I AM KAGOME HIGURASHI AND NO ONE ELSE. . . . He has had feelings her Kagome for sometime now. . . She brought to suface a flame so wild that made him act out of character. . . Once she realized who it is, will she reject him or did our favorite miko found the love that was in her grasp all this time. . .
1. It' You

Kagome felt as the stranger pushed her against the wall backstage.

His hands began to roam all over her body as if trying to imprint it in their memory.

She let out a small moan as she felt their hand begin to wonder down her side before coming to a stop at the crook of her knee. Before she realized it, her leg was now wrapped around his waist giving him the opportunity to get closer.

' _Why am I enjoying this so much'_ Kagome thought a little dazed.

"Oh God" she moaned out loud. That was NOT an arm she was feeling.

"Kagome" he growled huskily sending pleasurable shivers up her spine.

He was in heaven.

He finally had the girl, no WOMAN, of his dreams and he was not going to let her go. If she rejected him, he will pursue her and chase off any guy who thought they deserved her until she came to her senses.

He didn't mean for it to go this far but he regrets nothing.

He has never been so forceful on a female before. He was usually the one being pursued, but this little onna in his arms ignited a flame inside him so wild that he acted out of character.

Feeling the need for air for the both of them, he left her sweet reddened lips and began the assault on her neck.

' _T-that voice'_ she realized ' _T-T-There's no way'_

She felt him leave her neck before looking down at her.

Her eyes widened upon discovery at the familiar smirk.

"It's you"


	2. The Reasons Why

"It's you"

He looked down into those beautiful cerulean blue eyes he loved so much that made him feel like he were lost at sea but never wanted to be found.

"Hello Kagome" he smirked.

She looked beautiful. Her lips were red and plump as if asking to be worshipped once again. Her cheeks were pink with a furious blush and her eyes were still a little glazed over from previous activities and her chest. Oh her beautiful chest, he watched for a while as her plump breast continuously pressed against his hard chest as she regained her breath.

"S-Sesshomaru" she whispered in both amazement and confusion.

He let her leg down, much to his displeasure, and fixed the skirt that he was grateful she was wearing. He went over his appearance as well before stepping away and offering a clawed hand.

"Come" he said "we have much to discuss as I am sure you have many questions"

She nodded as she took the offered limb and the two walked out through the back doors of the school hand in hand.

The car ride was quiet.

She sat there thinking over previous events. So many questions in her mind.

' _What's going on ? why did he kiss me ? does he like me ? why me, i thought he disliked humans ?_

She was brought out of her thoughts hearing the opening of the car door. She looked up and saw that Sesshomaru was waiting for her to come out.

She got out and saw they were at Sesshomaru's condo.

They made their way inside and he told her to make herself comfortable on the couch while he made his way towards the kitchen.

He came back with a serving tray. He sat it down on the table and he immediately sensed her excitement.

There on the tray were her favorite cookies. White chocolate chip cookies and macadamia nuts with tea.

He chuckled at her childish behavior before starting the conversation.

"I do not and will never regret my actions taken upon you" he said sipping his tea.

"I have had my sights sat upon you for some time now" he confessed.

"But" she said "Sesshomaru, I have known you for years and I know you do not like humans"

She was confused. And she hated it especially when it came to her heart.

She has liked the demon before her for a long time but she knew where she stood so she left it alone.

And now he is confessing to her.

"I do not know what game you're playing Sesshomaru" she growled but he could see the tears threatening to fall "I don't know if this is some phase you're in or what but I will not be played for a fool"

This was not the reaction he predicted but her reasoning were not unfounded. He knew why she felt this way.

He knew Kagome to be a very passionate female. The most unforgivable thing to her were games of the heart.

Before she could reach the door, she found herself wrapped in his arms with her head on his chest.

"Kagome" he said softly "I understand your hesitation with this Sesshomaru and your reasoning are not unfounded, but you have to know this" he said making him look up at her "yes I have always had a disinterest with humankind but not for the reason you think. My disinterest stems from seeing just how untrustworthy, unfaithful, greedy, and conniving mankind can be to one another especially to their own" he began.

Strength and loyalty are 2 major qualities that makes up a strong pack within the Inu community and seeing just how cruel mankind treats their own for their own selfish desires disgusted him to no end. Not to say demons are perfect for Sesshomaru dislikes most of his kind for the same reasons.

"But not you Kagome" he whispered in her ear "Oh my sweet Kagome, you are by far the most kindest, loyalest, strongest, human I have had the pleasure of meeting. You are nothing like most of your kind. You have heart for everyone and loyalty knows no bounds. Your strength from being a miko rivals that of this Sesshomaru and I know a union between the two of us will make a strong pack of our very own."

Through the entire time he was explaining himself Kagome was struggling to pay attention.

Sesshomaru, she has concluded, is a very passionate male when he is in pursuit of a potential mate.

She had no idea how they came to this position.

She was pushed against his door with one of his arms around her little waist and and the other with his palm against the door trapping her. His warm breath tickling her ear and neck and fangs nipping at her neck from time to time. She had no idea how she was able to stand.

' _He must have some kind of fantasy with me having nowhere to go but to him'_

"The list of why I find you so interesting and appealing goes on and on" as he finished he took her lips in a soft short passionate kiss that left her with a beautiful pink flush he loved because he was the reason behind it.

"What I am saying Kagome is that I wish to court you and afterwards, make you my life mate"


	3. Life Mate

' _Life mate'_ she thought blushing.

Now she knew just how serious Sesshomaru was about being with her.

In the demon culture, taking a " _Life Mate_ " was nothing to joke about. The bond between the two mates are so strong that if one mate feels pain or any emotion, the other mate no matter how far will feel the same. It is so strong to the point that should one die the other follows close behind.

She knows Sesshomaru well enough to know this is a subject he will never toy with for he will never bound himself to anyone that was less than perfect in his eyes.

She was brought back to reality hearing him speak.

"I-I'm sorry" she stuttered "but what was that"

That's another reason he cares for her the way he does.

Trusts.

She has so much trust in him that she she is comfortable spacing out and completely letting down her guard around him.

And she keeps things interesting.

"I said that I do not expect an answer right away" he repeated "I will give you time and space to t-"

He was silenced when her lips found his in hard yet passionate kiss.

He closed his eyes and embraced her close.

No matter how many time it will happens, he will never get tired of the feelings she evokes in him.

He soon took control of the kiss as he coaxed her to open her mouth for him. Their tongues battling for dominance as they roamed each others mouths.

She gave out a low sexy moan that made him shiver in bliss when he grabbed her ass with both hands and forced her into him feeling all that she does to him.

"Oh God" she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he began attacking hers.

"Sesshomaru" she moaned "you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that" she confessed "I have had the biggest crush on you since forever but settled for being just friends" now she was playing with the pointed tips of his ear.

Sesshomaru was very pleased to hear that but knew they had to stop. The fact that their arousal level was so high did not make things easier.

"We have to stop koi" he whispered pulling back.

He chuckled at the look of disappointment upon her face.

"I will court you properly Kagome" he spoke softly with both hands gently hold her face making sure she looks at him "meaning I will not take you until after the courtship and when YOU are ready for that step"

He knew she was a virgin and he loved it. Knowing that he will be her 1st, last, and only.

"Ok" she sighed knowing he was right. She was not ready for that step.

"WHAT" Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha" Kikyo warned "you will NOT get in the middle of this for I will not let you"

It was Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga all gathered in Sangos backyard.

They were all hanging out when Kagome told them the big news.

"Hey" he defended "I'm not against it, just surprised is all" he said turning to the new couple "I mean who would have thought that these two would get together, I mean you guys are like polar opposites"

"Well" Kagome smiled as she sat comfortably in Sesshomaru's lap "They say opposites attract"

"What are you too fools doing" Sesshomaru said looking towards Kouga and Miroku.

"Oh nothing" Kouga jumped but by the looks on Sesshomarus face he was not falling for it.

"We had a bet" Miroku smirked holding $200 in his hands.

"A bet" Kagome questioned

"Yeah, a while back Kouga and I had a bet on whether or not you two would get together and it's safe to say that once again the Love Guru comes out successful"

Sesshomaru just growled while Kagome rolled her eyes "You two are so childish"

While all eyes were focusing on Miroku and Kouga, no one noticed Sango and Ayame sliding Kikyo $300 each.

It's been about a month since Sesshomaru and Kagome became official.

To say people were surprised was under statement. Who would have thought one of the most feared demons would fall for one of the sweetest girls none to man.

Not many were to please of this discovery as the couple walked the halls so freely.

Some said that the demon tainted the sweet angel while others claim the miko hypnotized the beautiful demon heir.

Sesshomaru was not ignorant to the glares and whispers but he knew no one will stand against them. He alone can kill all that oppose him without breaking a sweat. Just imagine the kind of damage that would be done when Kagome joins the mix

Though Demon/Human relationships are legal, there are those that still believe the two should never be mixed.

He looked down at the little onna in his arms and gave a small smile.

'I will always protect you'

It was soon nearing graduation and to say that our friends were excited was an understatement.

"2 more weeks" Sango whispered.

Everyone was gathered in Kagome and Kikyo's condo.

"Yeah" Inuyasha sighed.

They were looking forward to graduation but what came next was not to appealing to them.


	4. What is this

Sesshomaru sat in the his office overlooking the city as he thought of past events.

After graduation, the gang were thrown into the workforce as successors of their parents businesses.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were Co-Ceos of Inu Corp. It was the largest computer and technology company throughout the world. Their father, Inu-Tashio, created it from scratch as a legacy for his pups and family.

Kagome and Kikyo took over as owners of their mothers fashion empire. They were rather successful. They had clients from all over the states and day by day the sisters thought of new ideas that kept them 2 steps ahead of their competition.

Sango and Kouga were now the bosses and overseers of all of their family's dojos. Their families was the best of the best for fighting techniques, strategies, and etc… to the point to where they personally trained the entire military branch.

Miroku became the president of his father's financial companies. His company was the best known for their legal help but they offer other services as well such as various types of insurance, healthcare, autocare, ect…

Ayame was now the president of her family's chain of floral, wedding, and lingerie boutiques.

It is safe to say that they were all enjoying their new found success but one thing that they all agreed upon was that they never have a chance to breathe.

Their entire lives revolved around them being groomed and educated on the businesses that were soon to be there's since young adolescent hood.

From time to time they would all get together on getaways and relax.

There was a feeling he could not shake and did not like it one bit.

Kagome has been rather distant and acting secretive which he did take a liking to at all.

The last time they spoke he caught the smell of another male on her and when asked he sensed she was lying.

The others were of no help so he took matters into his own hands.

He had her followed.

He was currently looking at the reports that were taken and he was enraged.

It showed her on several occasions meeting up with the same guy.

The two looked rather friendly which made his blood boil even more.

' _ **How dare she' his beast growled**_

' _We do not know the full extent of this' Sesshomaru reasoned_

' _ **Are you not seeing what I am seeing, she is practically all over him. She has not smiled nor looked at us like that in the past few months yet she is with him and suddenly she is on cloud fucking nine'**_ His beast was beyond upset.

He had to get to the bottom of this and fast.

He left a note for Inuyasha and grabbed his keys and coat.

He arrived at her building and made his way towards her office not caring what her employees were telling him.

He barged into her office and the sight before him enraged him to no end as his eyes bled red.


	5. What Have I Done

"Sesshomaru" she gasped "what are you doing here"

He could not comprehend what she was asking for he was beyond piss.

There in the middle of her office was the same guy from the pictures and she had her arms around him embracing him.

"So" he growled menacingly "this is why you have no time for me. . . you are too busy being a whore"

"Excuse me" Kagome growled getting angrier by the second but deep down that hurt coming from him.

"Maybe I should just- - " the stranger interjected about to leave but was stopped as we was thrown back by Sesshomaru.

"I do not want to hear another sound coming from those your filthy lips" Sesshomaru roared before glaring back towards his so called 'Love'

"I called you a whore" he repeated. He could sense the anger tumbling off her but more than that the hurt. He did not care. SHE started this by betraying him.

"To think I wanted you as my mate" he continued "You are nothing like I thought you were. But will admit that you are a talented actress because I thought you actually cared for me but you're no better than all the other whores who throw themselves at me constantly, the only difference is that you are just better dressed"

What he said next made her lose all color.

"Now I do not regret sleeping with Abi, my beautiful secretary"

He watched in heartache as her heart shattered but could not bring himself to care.

What he said was false. He never cheated when he was in relationships. It made more sense to walk away from them if you were not happy, but he WILL make her feel the pain she made him feel.

"Y-You cheated on me" all anger gone as distress took over. Tears began to fall and fast.

"Why do you care" he taunted "you never gave me what I craved so I decided one time would not hurt but oe turned into two, three and after that, well," he chuckled darkly "it just became normal"

She could not believe what she was hearing.

He could feel her miko powers coming to surface and began to prepare himself but he underestimated her speed.

In a blink of an eye he was in a cage made of pure miko energy, but it did not shock him.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met" she growled as the tears came flowing down faster and faster.

"I have NEVER cheated on you" she yelled angrily.

"YOU LIE" he roared "THAN WHO IS THAT FILTH SNIVELING IN THE CORNER"

"THAT WAS MY DOCTOR YOU FOOL" she yelled "I HAVE KNOWN FOR A LONG TIME THERE WAS A POSSIBILITY THAT I CAN NOT BEAR KIDS SO I WENT THROUGH EXAMINATIONS AND TEST TO SEE WHAT I CAN FIND OUT"

Just than the anger was starting to diminish as he sensed truth coming from her.

"ALL THESE DAMN PICTURES SHOWS THE REACTION WHEN I FOUND OUT THE TEST I HAVE BEEN UNDERGOING SHOWS THAT I AM IN PERFECT HEALTH AND WHEN YOU BARGED IN HIM I HUGGED HIM BECAUSE HE TOLD ME THE TRAIT WAS NOT PASSED ON TO ME"

"Why did you not just tell me" he persisted.

"I tried but it was never a good time and I knew if I told you without all the facts and being 100% sure I would end up feeling depressed so I kept it to myself. I was going to come by later today and meet you at your place to tell you all the facts"

"K-Kagome I-" but he was cut short.

"I hate you" she growled lowly. That hurt him. Alot. "How dare you cheat on me"

Realization hit as he remembered what he said earlier.

"Kagome no wai-" he begged but she cut him off.

"And how dare you call me whore when you know that I have never been with anyone before" what she said next killed him on the inside.

"I wanted to become your mate tonight but it seems you found a better candidate. . . I never want to see you again Tashio. We're through" and just like that using her powers she threw him out making him go through every wall of her building till he crashed outside into a car.

Bystanders watched in amazement as the strongest demon sat their injured not moving.

' _What have I done'_


	6. Phase 1: Location

It has been almost three months since that fight and Sesshomaru was not in the best of spirits.

He tried going back to her office but she casted a strong barrier that prevented him from entering. He was impressed but at the same time annoyed.

Mainly with himself. It was mainly his fault anyway.

The others tried to help him but Kagome wasn't stupid. She always intercepted their plans and always came up with some sort of excuse of why she could not make it knowing he would be there.

She changed her number and he could not for the life of him get near her home.

"Hey. . . Sesshomaru" he did not bother turning around.

"What is it Inuyasha" he sighed.

He walked over to his brother looked towards him and leant against the window.

Though Sesshomaru did not show it physically, he knew his brother was beginning to get depressed and discouraged.

"You need to do something" Miroku walked in behind him.

"Yeah man" said Kouga "It was only because of Kagome that you lightened up and actually had fun" he said sitting down.

"This isn't healthy Sesshomaru" Ayame said.

"Yeah, you're starting to block us out like when we all first met" Sango interjected.

"What is it that you want me to do" he growled coldly "if you have not noticed I have tried to get her back but I cannot get near her"

"But I can" they turned to see Kikyo walking in as she put her phone away.

"It is obvious that my sister is strong and a talented miko" she said "but so am I" she looked towards Sesshomaru with hard cold eyes.

After hearing what transpired between the two, she took up for her sister and helped her in avoiding Sesshomaru. But now it was taking toll on her health.

She is rarely ever home because she now works ungodly hours to make sure her mind stays away from Sesshomaru or any and everything dealing with him.

She has dropped too much wait. Atleast to Kikyo anyway. When she is home, she can hear Kagome cry herself to sleep. This was not going to do.

"Before I say anything else I need your word that should I choose to go through with this that you NEVER let her get like this again"

She was beyond serious. She cares deeply for her sister and does not want to see her like this ever again.

"I give you my word" Sesshomaru said honorably "but what exactly can you do to get us in the same room"

"Let me worry about that" she smirked

* * *

Kagome sat in her office working away on her new project.

Her eyes were red and puffy from her tears. Her head hurt from reliving that day and her heart hurt from remembering those words.

"Kagome" she asked coming in.

"What is it Kikyo" she sighed not really wanting to talk. Her voice was strained and raspy from crying too much.

"I just found out that Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha are taking Sesshomaru out the country for basically a guys weekend"

She flinched hearing the growl coming from her sister hearing Sesshomaru's name.

"Sango, Ayame, and I are demanding that you come with us for an all girls vacation" her voice left no room for arguing "I have spoken with mother and she agrees and she will be watching over the company for the next 2 weeks"

"Kik-"

"Whether you like it or not you are going" She turned to see their mother walk in.

"I do not like what I am seeing from you Kagome. . . you are feeling pain that none of us can help you with but if there is something we can do to make you relax then we will. Your bags are packed and there is a car waiting for you with friends already inside"

If there is one person Kikyo knows Kagome will never disobey it is their mother.

"But mom what about my new project, I -"

"It will be here when you get back and I will handle all your deadlines. . .if the next words out of your mouth are not along the lines of " _okay ma'am I'll see you when I get back I love you and thank you"_ than I do not want to hear it. Am I making myself clear"

She loves her daughter very much but she hates how she inherited her stubbornness.

"Yes ma'am" she sighed in defeat.

* * *

The plane ride wasn't so bad. They were all on their private jet and having a blast. Kagome was enjoying herself already. They watched as she and Sango began to dance to "FREAKY FRIDAY BY CHRIS BROWN AND LITTLE DICKY."

Ayame joined in as well laughing and dancing. Kikyo sat back and watched their antics.

' _Somethings never change'_ she giggled to herself as she watched her friends.

It has been a while since she saw a true smile on her sisters face and hearing her laughter and seeing her have fun like old times was truly awesome.

She was pulled from her musings feeling someone grabbing her.

"Come on Kikyo" Kagome giggled "join us"

She was about to object but laughed hearing them chant her name.

"Fine" she laughed.

* * *

"Where are you guys going" Kagome asked.

They had just reached the hotel and went to get their keys. They walked towards the room when she noticed Sango and Ayame had their own rooms.

They looked at her and smile before entering their rooms leaving her and Kikyo in the hall. Kikyo took the key from her and opened the door. Kagome walked in but Kikyo did not enter.

"Kagome" she said making her look back "I love you and I only want to see you happy. . . I hope you do not hate me later for this because it was my plan"

Before she could react Kikyo closed the door but Kagome could not get it to open.

She was about to yell when someone interrupted her.

"Hello Kagome" she stiffened hearing that voice.

The same voice that called her those names. The same voice she vowed she never wanted to hear again. The same voice that kept her up at night. She turned and her saw the face that haunted her dreams.

"Sesshomaru"


	7. Phase 2: Alone Together

"Sesshomaru"

He studied her for a moment looking over her features. She has lost weight, which he did not like one bit. It wasn't too much but enough to notice something was not right. Her face looked tired and there were rings under her eyes. A sign that she has not been sleeping well. Her eyes were still a little puffy and her voice sounded off.

"What the hell are you doing here" she growled completely furious for falling for a trap.

"I thought I made myself clear that I never wanted to see you again"

"Kagome" he started as he took one step towards her but she took two steps back "Kagome I am truly sorry for what I did and what I said"

"Oh yeah" she said sarcastically "which one, for having me followed like some criminal, for calling me a whore, for displaying absolutely no trust in me or for cheating on me"

"I NEVER CHEATED" he defended "I never touched my secretary. I was only saying that because I thought you cheated on me and I wanted to make you felt what I was feeling. . . and for everything else I have no excuse for what I said nor what I did. I never meant to call you what I called you and that will forever be my greatest regret"

He could not take it. She was this close to him and he had to feel her.

It happened so quick she couldn't register it till it was too late.

He was holding her close as if his life would leave if he let go.

"I have missed you" he said softly holding her "I have missed you so much that I can not comprehend the basics of things because you are always on my mind. . . I can not sleep because all I see is you but I never want to wake up because of the same reasons" He looked down into her eyes and whispered " I still love you Kagome and I still want you and I will never give up because I know you miss me to" she was about to retort but something unsuspecting happened.

He kissed her.

Hard.

She was trying to pull away but deep down she knew she wanted him and she knew he was right. She did miss him. Alot.

She gave into her feelings and kissed him back as the tears she has been holding back fell freely. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely as he lifted her up making her wrap her legs around him as he had her against the wall.

' _Just like old times'_ she giggled on the inside.

Feeling the need for air he left her lips in favor of her neck.

"Oh God how I missed you" she moaned softly enjoying his ministrations.

He looked up at her and she saw nothing but love and sorrow.

"I love you Kagome" he said wiping away the tears "and I will spend our lives together making it up to you" he whispered.

She took his face gently in her hands and whispered "No" for a minute he panicked but she continued "we will put this behind us and move on with our lives. . . together"

He smiled before taking her towards the bed. He dropped her down making her laugh.

How he missed that sound.

He took off his shirt, socks and shoes and walked towards the phone.

"What are you doing" she asked.

"Calling room service" he answered dialing "your weight is not healthy. I will force you to eat if I have to"

She did not argue. She was hungry and she knew he was right. Most of her clothes were to big for her to wear.

"Alright" she smiled.


	8. I Love You

The two spent the next two days alone with one another with very little interruption.

They were currently in bed cuddled together. Him in just his boxers and Kagome in her cami and boy shorts. They were watching a movie, . . well she was trying to, but Sesshomaru had different ideas as he attacked her neck making her giggle.

He will never get tired of hearing that sound.

"What are you thinking about" he asked.

There was something on her mind that she was not telling him and he wanted to know.

"It's nothing important" she whispered back.

"You are lying" he said looking down at her. He caressed her cheek "what is bothering you" he asked concerned.

"We have been together for almost two years now" she started "and I know that you are tired of waiting" he was going to interrupt but she cut him off and continued "I guess what I'm asking is. . . . did you really not sleep with anyone while we were together,. . . or after we broke up" she whispered showing all her insecurities almost afraid of the answer.

"No" he answered truthfully "since we have been together and apart I have not touched let alone looked at another woman. My heart, soul, mind, and body belongs to you and only you Kagome. I do not care how long it takes. I will wait for you" he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank you"

* * *

As the couple emerged from their room hand in hand, they made their way towards the pool that was reserved for them and their friends.

"Well it's about time" Inuyasha smirked seeing the glowing couple.

"Yeah we got tired of Sesshomaru moping around the office" Kouga laughed making Sesshomaru growl at him.

Kagome made her way over to the girls. Before anything was said, Kagome gave Kikyo a big hug.

"Thank you" Kagome knew why she could not leave the room immediately after realizing what was going on. Kikyo put up one of her barriers that not even Kagome could break.

"You are welcome"

Nothing else was said as the gang enjoyed the day of relaxing and laughter.

"I have an idea" Ayame spoke up "how about later tonight we all get dressed up and hit the club"

"YES" all the girls agreed.

' _Damn it'_ were along the lines of what the guys were thinking.

Everyone went back to their rooms and got ready.

Sesshomaru's breath hitched seeing what Kagome was wearing.

She wore a black sleeveless crop top with a black and white horizontal striped mini skirt that hugged her waist but flared out at the bottom. She wore a pair of leather strapped boots that came to her mid thigh and her hair was filled with loose curls as she had the top half in a ponytail with little curly strands falling to the sides.

"You look absolutely delectable" he groaned taking her lips with his. He began to feel her perfectly round and firm ass as he pulled her into him.

She moaned lowly feeling the sensations he flared in her.

"Let us meet up with the others before I make you stay here with me" he growled half joking.

She was still catching her breath from that kiss, so she just nodded in agreement.

The gang got in their car and left for the club.

They went to their V.I.P section. The guys came back with the drinks and girls were ready to dance. They took their guys hand and led them to the dance floor.

Sesshomaru was having a hard time controlling himself. This little vixen was insane.

She was grinding all on him as his hands planted themselves on her waist forcing her ass into his erection.

He leaned down and whispered aggressively into her ear.

"You are playing a dangerous game miko" he growled dangerously. She turned seeing his eyes beginning to bleed red.

"I know I am" she whispered sexily "but can you keep up is the question" she said licking under his chin.

She knew exactly what she was doing.

He growled in pure anticipation as he took his phone out and texted the guys and Kagome doing the same with the girls.

He took her outside and lifted them onto his cloud. The entire time he teased her body making sure she does not lose this sensation. It did not take them long to get back to the hotel. He landed on the balcony and picked the lock before opening it and closing it behind him. The entire time not letting her go of her lips.

They got to the bed and he threw her on.

His eyes never left hers as he rid himself of his shoes socks and shirt.

She watched in pure excitement as he crawled on top of her making her lay back.

He watched her carefully asking her if she was sure.

"I love you" she whispered before pulling him down taking his lips with hers.

Without breaking the kiss he pulled her up in his arms and began to take off her her top.

"Sesshomaru" she yelled after he basically shredded her bra.

He just chuckled before taking off her skirt but destroying her underwear.

"Sesshomaru" she growled.

"They were in my way" he said freeing her of her shoes.

He looked down at her and growled in approval. She was gorgeous.

She was about to cover herself but he stopped her.

"Never hide from me" he growled laying her back down.

"Oh Sesshomaru" she moaned softly.

He was currently worshipping her neck as one of his hands was making its way down to her core and the other teasing her breasts.

"Open for me koi" he whispered.

She opened her legs and he made is way in between and began teasing her nub.

"Patience koi" he purred feeling her undoing his pants "I will make this special for you. . . lay back and enjoy"

She watched intently as he crawled down her body. His eyes never left hers as he descended between her legs.

"Oh God" she moaned. She never knew just how amazing his tongue truly was.

He held her hips as they bucked in pleasure.

' _She tastes even better than I imagine'_ he thought. His tongue was going in and out and here and there he would nip at her bud.

Her moans and mewls were music to his ears.

He got up and rid himself of both his pants and boxers.

' _Oh my'_ she thought looking at his happy appendage ' _how the hell is that getting inside me'_

He knew what she was thinking.

"I assure you I will fit love" he chuckled.

He lifted her with her ass facing him and laid down with her on top of him "I am not done tasting you angel" was the only warning she got before his tongue plunged inside of her.

"Oh Sesshomaru Yes" he had his arms around her forcing her deeper down.

She did not want to stay idle so she followed her instincts.

He hissed in pleasure feeling her little hands on his dick. He moaned as her tongue took it's first lick.

"Kagome" he groaned. She liked the sound of that. She continued to taste him before taking him in whole.

"Oh fuck Kagome" he had no idea where this little vixen learned this. She had him in her mouth with her tongue swirling around him making him feel pleasure that he has never felt.

' _She was definitely worth the wait'_ he thought with a cloudy mind.

He felt his near coming soon and picked her up and laid her on her back. He wanted to cum in her not her mouth. At least not for their first time together.

He took he legs and propped them up on his shoulders. He knelt in front of her with his dick pulsing at her entrance. They both hissed in pleasure as he slowly rubbed it between her lips.

"Are you ready for me Kagome" he growled with crimson eyes.

"Yes Sesshomaru, please" she begged "make me yours permanently"

He loved just how flexible she was. With her legs still propped up on his shoulders, he leaned forward letting her grab on to him.

"This will hurt, but I promise it will not be for long" he took her lips with his and plunged right in. He swallowed her screams of pain as he broke her barrier.

He kissed away the tears as he gently massaged her thighs.

"Let me know when you are ready to continue" he whispered leaving love bites on her neck.

"Ok" she gasped out "I want you to keep going"

"Are you certain tenshi"

"Yes baby please keep going"

Without another word, he took her lips again and started at a slow pace.

She was in heaven. She felt absolute bliss and pure happiness.

He picked her up without disconnecting them and her against the wall and her legs around his waist.

"I knew you had some kind obsession with this" she giggled.

"Indeed" he smirked.

"OH GOD SESSHOMARU YES" he went out and came back in hard and fast while watching her facial expressions all the while getting even more turned on. As he continued this rhythm he watched as her neglected breasts bounced up and down for him.

"Oh Sesshomaru I love you so much" she moaned feeling him take a nipple in one hand while sucking on the other one before switching.

"YES SESSHOMARU CONTROL ME" This little vixen had no idea what she was doing to him.

"WHO OWNS YOU BITCH" he growled holding her ass pumping furiously inside her. He could feel her walls tightening around him. It was as if she was sucking him in deeper.

"YOU DO" she screamed "YES DADDY YES DADDY YES DADDY"

"SAY MY NAME KAGOME" he commanded as he grind into her.

She couldn't comprehend anything beyond this point.

Her mind was cloudy with pleasure that she could barely hear what he was saying.

 _ **SLAP. . .**_ he smacked her ass to bring her back to reality.

"SCREAM MY NAME KOI, LET ALL KNOW TO WHOM YOU BELONG TO"

"SESSHOMARU"

"That's right baby, now come with me"

After a few more pumps they were ready.

"SESSHOMARU" "KAGOME"

He quickly plunged his fangs into her neck where the mate mark should be.

There auras began to swirl together and to become one. It was a mixture of pink and blue. It was beautiful.

He looked down at his mate and believed she has never looked more beautiful than she does now.

She was sweaty with her hair tousled swollen lips and her breasts crushing into his chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"Wow" she smiled "that was amazing"

He took them back to the bed without pulling out of her got under the sheet and her pulled against him.

"I love you Kagome" he said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Sesshomaru"


	9. Love Til The End

She did not know what was going on but her body was on fire.

She felt as soft clawed hands slowly slid their way from her breasts down her sides before stopping at her waist. She felt as their lips kissed down her stomach leaving little warm sensations after each one. She felt as the clawed hands gently took hold of her waist.

"Mmm" she moaned softly in her sleep "Oh god yes" she moaned a little louder feeling them tease her opening with their fingers.

She let out a moan of disappointment as their fingers left just as she was about to scream in pleasure.

"OH KAMI YES" she was now fully awake and aware of what was going on.

Right in front of her was her mate Sesshomaru devouring her. Though she could not see, she knew he bore that cocky smirk she loves so much.

Their eyes met in heating passion refusing to look away from one another.

He watched heatedly as her hands made their way to her breasts. He saw how she took hold of one and began playing with it as the other played with the pink hard nipple of the other breast.

"Oh God Sesshomaru" She moaned sexily "fuck me baby, fuck harder with that sinfully delicious tongue of yours" she demanded "I want to cum on those sweet lips of yours so I can taste myself on them"

With every word he became agonizingly hard.

He had no idea where his innocent mate went but he was not complaining. What she said next made his eyes bleed red.

"And after that" she said softly staring him in the eyes "I want you to fuck like the animal you are. . . fuck me so hard that I forget how to walk. . . I want my demon to fuck me like he owns me"

That made him roar out in pleasure as he fucked her hard with his long skilled tongue.

"OH YES BABY" she screamed as he picked up the pace "THAT'S IT. . . YOU TEACH THAT PUSSY WHO IT BELONGS TO" she screamed.

She was in an agonizing bliss as she felt herself ready to explode.

"FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME . . . YES DADDY I'M COMING" she screamed as the liquid began to squirt out of her like a flood.

She laid back in a daze as she was beginning to come down from her high.

"Mmmm" she moaned as he took her lips roughly.

"You have no idea of what you just started my sexy hellcat" she growled huskily in her ear.

In a soft sexy voice she whispers back "Than teach your naughty bitch a lesson she will never forget Mi Lord" she said before nipping cutely at his nose

He let out a howl of pleasure as he plunged right inside of her taking her hard and rough.

He watched heatedly as her eyes began to roll in the back of her head in pure bliss as he took her into a different dimension she will never forget.

"Oh fuck Sesshomaru I love you so much" she moaned as he hit in all the right places.

"I;m going to take you like the bitch you are" he warned.

Before she knew what happened she was on her hands and knees.

"OH YES" she screamed as she happily received him fully.

He continued his thrusts as he leaned over her.

"I love you so much my dearing vixen" he whispered as he attacked her neck with loving kisses and nips.

"I love the way you respond to my touch" he said softly running a claw up her arm making her shiver with want as he made his point.

"I love your loyalty, your stubbornness, your kindness" he continued "I love everything and anything that makes you you Kagome"

"Oh Sesshomaru" she moaned "I love you too baby, . . . more than you can imagine"

Soon he felt that they were both coming to their end so he kneeled up and secured her hips with his hands and pounded furiously making her scream in delight.

"Oh God I'm Coming" she moaned.

"Damnit Kagome" he growled feeling her walls tightening around him I love just how fucking tight you are" he growled

"Cum with me mate" he demanded.

Three more thrusts.

"KAGOME" "SESSHOMARU"

They both collapsed with Sesshomaru being mindful of his little fragile mate.

"T-That was a-amazing" she panted smiling up at him.

He looked down at her with a smile and gently brushed her hair out the way "And it's gets better every time with you mate" he took her lips once more before the two dozed off in each others embrace.

* * *

"I'm happy we worked things out Sesshomaru" she said holding his hand.

The two along with their friends were on their private plane on their way back home.

"I am grateful as well mate. . . and as soon as we land" he continued kissing up her arm "we are going to your place" he reached er neck making her giggle "we will make preparations for your things to be transferred to _**our**_ home"

"Yeah" she giggled "we also need make preparations for this little guy" she said lovingly rubbing her flat stomach.

Sesshomaru old her the minute they woke up that she was pregnant by her change in scent and that from the scent form the pup that it was going to be a boy.

"I love you Kagome"

"I love you too Sesshomaru"


End file.
